Senate Deputy President Pro Tempore
The Deputy President Pro Tempore of the Student Body Senate, commonly known as Deputy Pro Tempore's or DPT's, are the third and fourth-highest ranking officials of the Student Senate. During the absence of the President Pro Tempore, the Deputy Pro Tempore's are empowered to fill their role. The Deputy Pro Tempore's report to the President Pro Tempore and the Speaker of the Senate. By convention, Deputy Pro Tempore's are normally addressed as Mister President, if a man, or Madam President, if a woman. Deputy Pro Tempore's play largely an administrative and procedural role in the Senate, in addition to representing their constituents. The Deputy Pro Tempore's are elected at the second meeting of a new Senate Session per Title III of Statutes, or when a vacancy arises.Title III: The Legisaltive Branch. UCF Student Government Association. There are two Deputy Pro Tempore's, one for Senate Operations and Appropriations and one for Legislative Affairs. The Deputy Pro Tempore for Senate Operations and Appropriations outranks the Deputy Pro Tempore for Legislative Affairs per statutes. Power and responsibilities The Deputy President Pro Tempore derives their power from Title III. : ''304.7 Powers and Duties of a Deputy President Pro Tempore '' ::: ''A. Shall attend all meetings of special, standing, and ad hoc committees as designated by the Senate President Pro Tempore. '' ::: ''B. Shall not occupy any Committee Chair throughout his or her term of office. '' ::: ''C. Shall have respective titles of Deputy Pro Tempore of Senate Operations and Appropriations or Deputy Pro Tempore of Legislative Affairs as designated by the Senate President Pro Tempore. '' ::: ''D. Must meet on a weekly basis with the Senate President Pro Tempore '' ::: ''E. Must attend all Senate, Student Government, or assigned Committee meetings in the place of the Senate President Pro Tempore. '' ::: ''F. Must take accurate minutes of business conducted in the Senate Executive meetings in the absence of the Senate President Pro Tempore. '' ::: ''G. Be responsible for having an updated copy of Student Government Association Statutes and Senate Rules at every standing or ad hoc meeting held in compliance with Florida Sunshine Laws. '' ::: ''H. In absence of the Senate President Pro Tempore, shall have full voting and debating privileges in assigned committees. '' ::: ''I. Shall approve with the concurrence of the President Pro Tempore, all Senate Committee meetings to which they are assigned. '' ::: ''J. In the case of the absence of the Senate President Pro Tempore, the internal line of authority is designated first to the Deputy President Pro Tempore of Senate Operations and Appropriations and then to the Deputy Pro Tempore of Legislative Affairs as “Acting” President Pro Tempore. '' ::: ''K. In the case of the resignation, removal, or succession of the President Pro Tempore, the Deputy President Pro Tempore for Senate Operations and Appropriations shall assume the position as “Acting” President Pro Tempore until such time as an election is held. '' Deputy Pro Tempore's may be removed from office at any time at the discretion of the President Pro Tempore, usually with the advisement of the Speaker. Deputy Pro Tempore's may also be removed from rom office through a motion of no confidence. If a majority of the Senate agrees with the motion of no confidence, the Deputy Pro Tempore is considered resigned from the position. List of Deputy President Pro Tempore's of the Student Senate *Aaron Silvers, Senate Operations and Appropriations (2009) * Andrew Proia, Legislative Affairs (2009) * Kaila Nichols, Senate Operations and Appropriations (2009) * Sarah Bishop, Legislative Affairs (2009) * Jaymi Kaplan, Senate Operations and Appropriations (2009–10) * Samantha Friefeld, Legislative Affairs (2009–10), Senate Operations and Appropriations (2010–11) * Jereme Pozin, Legislative Affairs (2010) * Gary Adams, Legislative Affairs (2010) * Alan Hardman, Legislative Affairs (2010–11) * Greg Theiss, Legislative Affairs (2013–14) * Lauren Croft, Senate Operations and Appropriations (2013–14) * Brian Zagrocki, Legislative Affairs (2014) * Sara Gomez, Senate Operations and Appropriations (2014) * Meghan Kircher, Legislative Affairs (2014–15) * Alanna Fulk, Senate Operations and Appropriations (2014–15) * Cara Gillaspie, Senate Operations and Appropriations (2015–present) References Category:Student Senate Category:Senate Deputy President Pro Tempore